<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guardian's Letters: King Roald by solarbishop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751196">The Guardian's Letters: King Roald</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop'>solarbishop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Guardian's Letters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Runescape (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Inquisition of Saradomin, Pre-World Wakes, Saradominist WG, Year 165 of the Fifth Age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Asura writes to the King of Misthalin in an earnest but naive attempt to stop the Inquisition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Guardian's Letters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guardian's Letters: King Roald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Still too young to accomplish anything substantial on her own, she did what she could do: she prayed and prayed. Surely, Saradomin would answer her prayers and provide guidance to the King in this troublesome time. However, as time passed without any progress, Asura grew disenchanted with hoping for something good to happen. While prayers are all well-meaning and good, prayers alone seem to be insufficient to combat the injustice people are suffering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had asked Father Aereck for advice, but he provided little more than vague answers. Truly, the thought of penning a letter to the King of Misthalin came on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she sets her quill upon the parchment and writes for the good of the realm. Nervously, Asura rereads her letter several times, over and over, at her writing desk before glancing to the holy star upon the book of wisdom. A deep frown strains the young features of her face, a world of burden bearing down upon her thin shoulders. It is very ambitious for someone like her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt</span>
  </em>
  <span> to capture the King’s attention, with the very real possibility that her letter may not be received, but she would be damned if she didn’t try. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>King Roald Remanis III of Misthalin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for reading my letter, your Highness, if I am blessed enough for you to have received it! I’m very sorry to trouble you, you must be very busy, but I don’t think that Saradomin would like anything that the guard is doing to the people of Misthalin. The people’s homes are being sacked, and that nice lady overseeing the nearby bakery was arrested for heresy, which doesn’t make sense because she is a regular attendent at the church! I don’t think she did anything wrong; I think someone might’ve falsely accused her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand that these Zamorakians are dangerous, but surely there are better ways to go about persuading them to renounce their evil ways? Innocent people are getting hurt, and, even if they were actually Zamorakians, I don’t think it’d be necessary to hurt them either. Sire, there is already enough chaos in Lumbridge because of those nasty goblins across the River Lum, I don’t think we need any more of this! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please renounce your decree, your Highness, for the good of everybody! That is what I truly believe His holy wisdom to be all about—peace and prosperity for all! I truly believe that the Inquisition of Saradomin should come to an end. There must be alternative solutions to the Zamorakian problem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light of Saradomin Guide You,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asura</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, if I may bring the letters of this morning to you?” says Aeonisig, his stance and posture impeccable before the King of Misthalin. “Or perhaps I should first present to you a formal report from the Inquisition, detailing our progress in routing out the Zamorakian menace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Roald hums, a noncommittal sound, as he drinks from his cup of tea, idly watching the scenary of beautiful Varrock from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The advisor patiently waits. “Sire?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letters, before business then,” says the King after awhile. “Read them to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sire. Firstly, we shall begin with news from Asgarnia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are quite a few letters within the batch that he received from the post, but Aeonisig manages to read each letter aloud to the high seat of Misthalin. These various pieces of drivel are unworthy of the King’s precious time, as far as he is concerned. Those few worthwhile letters are newpieces from within the kingdom and from lands afar, from nobles of actual bearing and importance. These are the few that Aeonisig would encourage the King to pen a reply. Soon enough, Aeonisig reaches and opens the very last envelope, a small, light weight, and curious thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glance over the written words before he almost utters them to the King, and his eyes dangerously narrow at the treasonous filth of a young Zamorakian sympathizer. He maintains enough composure to avoid clutching and crumpling this letter with a tight fist. He keeps silent as he reads the letter in full, which prompts King Roald to turn his head toward him with a bemused expression upon his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aeonisig? Is something wrong?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No... No, sire. There is nothing wrong; it seems that this letter is actually addressed to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that the post has fumbled with its delivery again,” chuckles the King in a lighthearted manner, sipping and finishing his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter, addressed to the King, is not the first of its kind, but Aeonisig wholely believes that the King need not hear such a thing. Aeonisig considers his position as advisor a great and holy duty to both Lord Saradomin and the people; to protect King Roald from the vulgar obscenities of those filthy chaos worshippers and their sympathizers is paramount to routing evil from the land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeonisig pockets the letter for later reference. This naive sympathizer holds the good fortune of being young, otherwise Aeonisig would have considered the death penalty. However, he knows he can save her. He can save all of Misthalin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, your Highness. I shall have words with the post. We can’t allow the scrap to waste your precious time, after all. We will continue so that we may remain on schedule to prevent any further delays on my part. May I present the reports from the Inquisition, your Highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Aeonisig would contact an officer of his Inquisition and give order to march into Lumbridge and bring this Asura into custody. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>